I'm Right Here
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia situada a principios de la cuarta temporada, luego de que Kate y Rick se reencontraran. Kate se recupera, Rick quiere ayudar. Denle una oportunidad, prometo no defraudar. Capítulo 15 listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, tengo que admitir que estuve viendo por enésima vez el inicio de la cuarta temporada y volví a enamorarme del intenso momento que vivieron Rick y Kate en los primeros capítulos. Este fic es consecuencia de ese amor... no me maten, terminé una historia y entonces comienzo otra... espero que les guste!**

**I'm right here**

Se hizo de noche como todos los días. Kate regresó a su casa luego de su sesión con el Dr. Burke. Le hacía bien hablar con él, pero en días como ese, sentía que ni él podía comprenderla realmente…

Esos últimos cuatro meses, desde que había recibido el disparo, Kate se había propuesto salir adelante. Y no sabía de dónde, pero ella sentía las fuerzas necesarias… aunque a pesar de todo, al llegar la noche, en días como ese, se sentía vacía…

Se mordió el labio cuando algunas lágrimas lucharon por salir. No quería llorar. Tampoco lo había querido hacer durante la sesión. Ya había llorado lo suficiente. Ahora, tenía que enfocarse en ser feliz.

Sacudió la cabeza con impotencia. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella no podría ser feliz, y a ese impedimento le había puesto un nombre: la pared… el muro construido a su alrededor, ese que le impedía enfocarse en su felicidad…

Comenzó su ritual para bañarse, eso siempre le había servido para sentirse mejor. Frente al espejo, desabotonó su blusa y se mordió el labio con fastidio cuando contempló la cicatriz en su pecho.

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos y la tocó. Recordó a Josh, ni siquiera a él le permitió acariciarla.

Se levantó el cabello, se sumergió en la tina llena de sales y espuma y cerró los ojos. Olvidar. Eso era lo único que le interesaba…

Algunos minutos consiguió tener la mente en blanco, no pensar. Aunque sea eso.

El sonido de su celular la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y Kate, de alguna manera, lo lamentó.

-Beckett…- dijo sin prestar atención al identificador, más preocupada en desear que no se tratase de trabajo.

-Hey…- escuchó del otro lado, la voz de Castle era baja y plena de afecto- ¿estabas ocupada?

-No… solo tomaba un baño… y trataba de… olvidarme de algunas cosas…

-¿Olvidarte?

-Tú sabes… fue un día largo, y cada vez que me quito la ropa y me veo al espejo, tengo recuerdos que no desearía tener…

-Te entiendo… pero piensa que esa cicatriz es solo eso… el recordatorio de un mal momento, que ya pasó…

-Sí…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos, él no tenía idea de lo bien que le hacían sus palabras.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó.

-Estoy bien, Castle…- le dijo.

-Porque podría ir un rato y hacerte compañía…

-De verdad estoy bien…- dijo porque no se atrevió a aceptar su oferta, realmente necesitaba compañía, sobre todo la de él, que desde hacía un tiempo no hacía otra cosa que cuidarla y decirle exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

-Bien… que descanses entonces…- le dijo él y la escuchó suspirar, en aceptación antes de cortar.

Kate cerró los ojos y se quedó un rato más en el baño. Recuerdos del momento en que recibió el disparo acudieron a su mente y respiró hondo. Esas palabras que él le había dicho le llenaban el alma. Aunque aún no estuviera dispuesta a actuar en consecuencia. ¿Acaso no tenía idea él del desastre que podría resultar si ella se arriesgaba y las cosas salían mal?

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la tina. Se secó rápidamente y se puso un pijama cómodo. Short y remera grises.

Pensó en prepararse un sándwich y la pereza ganó la batalla, realmente no sucedería nada si no comía, se despertaría con hambre y desayunaría bien para suplir la falta de alimento ahora.

Bostezó y cuando pensaba en irse a dormir, escuchó el timbre.

Quizás fuera su vecina, que cada tanto se aparecía con alguna pregunta sobre los inquilinos del piso de arriba, como si a ella le importara lo que ocurría con ellos.

Se fastidió y por un momento, pensó en no responder. Pero luego se arrepintió. Caminó cansadamente hacia la puerta y cuando abrió, se quedó mirando a un Castle sonriente.

-Castle… ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, intentando que la sonrisa no se dibujara en su cara tan fácilmente.

-Lo siento…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, como si buscara las mejores palabras- la verdad es que no te escuché muy bien y me tomé el atrevimiento de venir… y traer algo de comer ¿ya has comido?

-Bueno… en realidad no pensaba hacerlo… pasa…- dijo ella y se hizo a un costado.

-No tienes que comer si no quieres… digo, podrías guardarlo para mañana…- dijo él y le entregó los paquetes.

-¿Tú ya comiste?

-A eso venía…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… déjame ver si tengo cerveza…- dijo ella y caminó hacia el refrigerador.

Rick no pudo evitar contemplarla. Kate siempre había tenido una figura admirable y muy bien entrenada, pero ese pijama que tenía puesto hacía que él no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima. Aunque no fuera ninguna sorpresa que ella se viera así…

Kate se acercó con dos botellas de cerveza abiertas y le entregó una. Rick no había abierto las cajas de la comida y cuando ella se sentó a su lado lo miró inquisitiva.

-¿Comemos?

-Dijiste que no lo harías…

-Porque me daba pereza prepararme algo… no es que no tenga hambre- dijo y cerró los ojos luego de probar un trozo de cerdo caramelizado con sus palillos.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Pues… sí… estaba cansada…

-¿Me obligarás a venir todos los días a cenar contigo?

Kate lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y placidez y él descubrió algo en su mirada que no pudo descifrar.

-Aunque también podría invitarte a cenar de vez en cuando, o encargar comida para ti…- dijo pensando en voz alta más que hablando con ella.

-Castle…

-En serio, Kate… no puedes simplemente no comer… has tenido una situación muy importante hace unos meses…- dijo sin querer referirse tan concretamente al incidente.

-Estoy bien, Castle…

-Lo sé… pero… hagamos un trato… tú me dijiste que tenías un muro alrededor… y… tú sabes que yo estoy del otro lado, ¿verdad?

-Sí… - asintió ella con algo de nerviosismo.

-Quiero ayudarte, desde afuera… y no lo hago solo por ti… también lo hago por mi…- dijo y sonrió.

-Es que… en este momento… yo no estoy en condiciones de darte nada a cambio…- dijo y miró hacia el suelo, algo nerviosa.

-Kate… yo no te estoy pidiendo nada…- dijo él y ella volvió a enfocar sus ojos en él- bueno… en todo caso… que me dejes ayudarte…

-Bien…- dijo ella y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bien… ¿trato hecho?- dijo y extendió la mano.

-Trato hecho…- dijo ella y apretó suavemente su mano.

Él cubrió sus manos con la que le quedaba libre y luego levantó ambas y besó respetuosamente la de ella. Kate abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla, incapaz de hacer un comentario.

El momento cedió un poco y comieron durante un buen rato hablando de cualquier cosa, sin profundizar demasiado.

Y cuando terminaron, Rick se puso de pie y ella, de alguna forma, aunque no se lo dijera, lamentó que él se fuera.

-Te dejo descansar…- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Hey, Castle…- le dijo ella con suavidad.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias… realmente necesitaba compañía…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Siempre…- dijo él y cerró la puerta tras él.

Kate se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos.

-Dios… por favor que me espere…- dijo ella y se apoyó contra la puerta.

* * *

**Veamos como sigue... Rick está decidido a hacer lo que sea necesario para acompañar a Kate en su recuperación...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate se removió en su cama, estaba soñando, como tantas veces… Pero esta vez era distinto, porque a pesar de saber que era un sueño, las sensaciones y sentimientos eran muy fuertes, casi reales…

Otra vez Kate se veía llorando al lado del cuerpo del capitán Montgomery y luego llevando su cajón… aún dormida, Kate sintió que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, aún tenía mucha tristeza, mucha rabia…

A continuación se escuchó hablando frente a todos los presentes, dando el último adiós a su mentor y luego el grito de Rick, llamándola desesperado, su cuerpo cubriéndola y ambos cayendo al suelo.

Kate sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor y se preguntó qué había ocurrido. Solo podía ser consciente de la mirada de él. Lo miró expectante, pensando que él le diría algo, pero él no se movió. Estaba raro y cuando Kate levantó una mano para poder incorporarse, vio sangre. Sangre que no era de ella, por supuesto…

Lo miró con terror y rodó sobre él para dejarlo boca arriba. Una bala lo había alcanzado en el pecho. Parecía estar en shock, se notaba que quería decir algo pero no podía…

-Rick… Rick… por favor aguanta… por favor no me dejes…- le dijo levantando con cuidado su cabeza.

Rick la observó sin contestar. Miró sus ojos y luego sus labios y Kate supo que la estaba escuchando.

-Tranquilo, saldremos de esta… pero por favor no me dejes… quédate conmigo…

Rick pareció enfocar sus ojos un poco más allá, por detrás de ella y Kate vio que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Rick… por favor Rick… te amo… te amo, Rick…- la desesperación y las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella que se inclinó sobre él mientras él cerraba los ojos, sin fuerzas…

Kate se despertó de golpe, agitada e impresionada. Suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. El problema era que las sensaciones habían sido tan auténticas que Kate sintió que su corazón no se calmaba.

¿Le había dicho a Rick que lo amaba? Giró la cabeza y miró su celular descansando en la mesa de noche. Miró la hora, las 4 AM, todavía faltaba mucho para levantarse, pero Kate no podía dejar de pensar.

Pensó en inventar una excusa para llamarlo, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Sabía que él no tendría inconvenientes en recibir una llamada suya, que incluso la atendería con agrado, pero Kate tendría que explicarle por qué lo había llamado y no quería…

Activó el bloqueo de llamada e igualmente lo llamó, solo quería escuchar su voz, quería saber si estaba bien…

-Castle…- la voz de él sonó adormilada y Kate se mordió el labio con culpa- ¿quién habla?...- Kate meditó un momento en contestarle- ¿Kate?- dijo él y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta y cortó la comunicación.

¿Cómo podía ser que él estuviese siempre pensando en ella? Incluso cuando no había ninguna razón para que ella lo llamase a esa hora. Kate volvió a acostarse en su cama y cerró los ojos, la combinación de sensaciones que le había causado su voz, la preocupación en su tono al decir su nombre y el hecho de lo que eso significaba para ella la hicieron sonreír.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida. Y esta vez tuvo sueños más lindos.

* * *

Al otro día se despertó mejor. Se duchó y se preparó para ir a trabajar.

Cuando Rick salió del ascensor y la vio, se dio cuenta de que ella, de alguna manera, lo estaba esperando. Sin embargo, prefirió no hacérselo notar, sabía que no era fácil para ella reconocer lo que le sucedía… y menos sincerarse con él…

-Buenos días, detective…- le dijo y sonrió, depositando su café sobre el escritorio.

-Buenos días, Rick…- dijo ella y de inmediato se sintió culpable, llamarlo por el nombre la hacía sentirse débil.

-Se me ocurrió traerte estos…- dijo y luego de buscar en su bolsillo, extrajo dos bombones envueltos en papel dorado y los depositó en el escritorio, junto al café.

-Muchas gracias…- le dijo y abrió uno y cuando lo saboreó, cerró los ojos y Rick se deleitó observándola- mmm, hacía siglos que no comía uno de estos…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Dime algo… Castle… ¿esto es parte de tu plan de ayuda?- le dijo en voz baja, mientras abría el otro.

-Digamos que es parte de mi plan, obtener una sonrisa de Beckett todas la veces que pueda…- dijo y sonrió.

-Eso serán muchos bombones…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Nadie dijo que serán todos bombones…- sentenció él alzando las cejas.

Kate tosió con incomodidad y se recriminó por haberle preguntado. Evidentemente él, en el 90% de los casos, era más rápido que ella.

Trató de enfocarse en el trabajo y lo más importante, trató de no pensar en qué tipo de cosas haría él para sacarle una sonrisa…

Cerca del mediodía, lo notó algo inquieto, cerca de donde ella estaba, como queriendo decirle algo, pero sin animarse.

-¿Qué sucede, Castle?- le preguntó con la ceja alzada.

-Nada… solo… ¿dormiste bien ayer?- le dijo y ella sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Yo?- le preguntó- sí, creo que sí… ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-No te preocupes…

-No, no… dime…

-Anoche… estaba durmiendo y mi celular sonó, eran como las 4 AM…

-Y… ¿qué pasó?

-Me pasó algo extraño… el identificador no funcionó… pero yo estaba seguro de que eras tú… y me dio miedo… pensé que me necesitabas… y no sabía qué hacer…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… me siento responsable… al fin de cuentas estás tan pendiente de mi que no descansas…

-¿Entonces no eras tú?

Kate lo miró y sintió que no podía comportarse en forma tan cobarde…

-Lo siento…- repitió y él la miró- tuve una pesadilla… solo… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien… y no me animé a hablar…- dijo y se sonrojó.

Rick la miró con incredulidad. Con una mezcla de asombro y ternura.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Qué soñaste?

-No importa… pavadas…

-Seguro que no lo eran… cuéntame…

-No, Castle, no insistas…

-¿Quieres decir que no te resarcirás por haberme despertado y preocupado?

-Eres un manipulador, ¿lo sabías?- dijo y achicó los ojos.

Rick sonrió y se sentó al lado del escritorio en actitud expectante.

-Tengo sueños recurrentes del día del disparo…

-Eso es bueno… podría ayudarte a recordar…

-Yo no sé si quiero acordarme…

-Bueno… eso es cierto… ¿entonces?

-Nada… soñé que estaba dando mi discurso de despedida para Montgomery y tú saltabas sobre mí en el momento del disparo… y la bala te daba en el pecho…- dijo y Rick sintió que la voz le temblaba.

-Kate…- le dijo y estiró su mano, cubriendo la de ella, buscando sus ojos.

-Perdóname por haberte molestado… me dio mucha vergüenza…- dijo ella.

-Puedes llamarme cuantas veces quieras…- le dijo sonriendo y ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ocultar algunas lágrimas.

-Lo siento… de verdad…- insistió ella.

-Dios… me quedé sin bombones… ¿qué tal si salimos a almorzar?- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Almorzaron en Remys y Kate lo sintió tan cerca que creyó que él la tomaría en sus brazos y su cuerpo se fundiría al de él, solo porque todo entre ellos era tan natural que casi le asustaba…

* * *

**¿Las cosas se complican o se simplifican? Veremos que pasa en el próximo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Esa misma noche, Kate se obligó a cenar y también a irse a dormir temprano. Estaba cansada y no quería pensar demasiado…

Antes de irse a dormir, recibió un llamado de Rick que la complació y la hizo sonreír.

-Hey…- dijo él e hizo una pausa.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Preparándome para ir a dormir… quise llamarte para desearte buenas noches y recordarte que cualquier pesadilla, puedes llamarme…

-No te preocupes, no hará falta…- dijo ella.

-No seas orgullosa, Beckett…

-Tienes razón… me cuesta aceptar cuando alguien me quiere cuidar…

-Bien… es un paso…- dijo él y ella sonrió y él lo supo- bien… todavía mejor… me gané otra sonrisa…- dijo y ella dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Buenas noches, Castle…- dijo Kate.

-Buenas noches, Beckett… que tengas lindos sueños…- dijo él y colgó.

Kate se acomodó bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos con placidez.

Sintió las manos de él deslizándose gentilmente por sus hombros, sus ojos en los de ella, sus labios entreabiertos, deseándola.

Kate quiso decir algo pero él se lo impidió besándola en forma impetuosa. Su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus manos asaltándola intensamente, no dejando ni un solo detalle por recorrer.

Ella se mordió el labio sofocando un suspiro cuando sus labios abandonaron los de ella y se abrieron paso por su cuello y hombros, arrancándole la parte superior de su pijama.

Sus dedos la masajearon hábilmente y ella arqueó la espalda, desesperada por sus caricias.

Kate deslizó sus manos hacia adelante y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, lo besó hambrienta y luego de quitarle la camisa, hundió su nariz en su pecho, memorizando su aroma.

Él la abandonó un momento para quitarse el resto de la ropa y ella lo miró con intensidad.

Kate estiró la mano, indicándole que lo necesitaba cerca y no pudo llegar hasta él, sus dedos chocaron contra una fría pared de ladrillos húmedos.

Kate abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba bañada en sudor. Inspiró hondo y se sentó en la cama.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con Rick, pero sentía que esta vez, sus necesidades físicas le estaban pasando factura.

Miró la hora, 5:30 AM, no faltaba mucho para que el despertador sonara. Se levantó y comenzó a hacer ejercicio. Sabía que aún no podía hacer demasiadas posturas complicadas, pero necesitaba descargar tensiones y luego de un buen rato de actividad, se fue tranquilizando.

Una ducha tibia finalizó justo cuando el despertador sonaba.

Kate se vistió, desayunó y se encaminó hacia el trabajo.

* * *

Cuando lo vio llegar, no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido y sintió que se sofocaba, el ejercicio y la ducha habían servido, pero ella sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él…

Se levantó del escritorio nerviosa cuando él se acercaba, solo quería huir… no quería que se le notara…

Se le cayeron algunos papeles y gruñó por ser tan descuidada. Sintió la presencia de él cerca y cuando miró hacia el costado, él se inclinaba para ayudarla con una sonrisa en la cara.

Rick intentó ayudarla, pero ella le fue quitando todos los papeles, casi sin mirarlo. Cuando ambos se pusieron de pie, ella esquivó su mirada.

-¿Mal día, detective?- dijo él con una media sonrisa.

-Pésimo…- dijo ella entre dientes.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y ella podría haber jurado que se inclinaba, acercando su cara a la de ella- me costará trabajo hacerte sonreír hoy…

-Yo en tu lugar, no lo intentaría…- le dijo ella.

-¿Es un desafío?

-En serio… no estoy de humor…

-¿Otro mal sueño?- dijo él y ella sintió que se ruborizaba considerablemente.

-Algo así…- dijo ella y aspiró hondo para escaparse a la sala de descanso.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo porque él la siguió con gesto divertido y ella lo único que necesitaba era algo de aire…

Kate llegó a la sala de descanso y él la observó.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para aliviar tu mal humor?- le dijo él y ella volvió a sonrojarse cuando pensó en que sí podría hacerlo.

-No, Castle…- dijo y trató de sonreír- de verdad te pido disculpas… hay momentos en que parece que todo se viene encima de mí… y me cuesta reaccionar…

-Kate…- dijo él y se acercó un poco.

-¿Qué haces?- reaccionó ella a la defensiva.

-¿Qué hago? Me preocupo por ti…- dijo y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Te lo agradezco pero no me toques, por favor…-dijo y él retiró la mano sin comprender.

-Te toco porque pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa de histeria… es una cuestión de afecto, Kate… lo hago porque te tengo cariño…

-¿Cariño?- dijo con una mezcla de rabia y desilusión.

-El día que quieras hablar de lo que yo siento por ti… me avisas…- le dijo y alzó la ceja, dándole a entender que si no tocaba el tema, era por ella.

-Lo siento… de verdad…- dijo y ella misma apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de él, para demostrarle que se había excedido en el comentario.

-Kate… yo no sé exactamente lo que te sucede…- dijo y tomó la mano de ella, la que ella había apoyado en su pecho y Kate abrió la boca con intención de detenerlo- pero puedo decirte que estoy aquí…- dijo y con la otra mano, acarició sus dedos con una mezcla de ternura e intimidad que hizo que Kate casi se quedara sin aire.

-Castle…

-¿Por favor no me toques?- le dijo él y levantó la mano y la besó con ternura- Es solo esto Kate… cariño genuino…- dijo él- aquí no hay segundas intenciones…

-Rick…

-Yo me preocupo por ti… quiero que te recuperes, que estés bien… solo eso…- dijo y levantó su mano libre y acarició su cara.

-Gracias…- dijo y sonrió, perdida en sus ojos.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y giró para prepararle un café, Kate se quedó mirándolo, como en trance. Tenía que hacerle caso a su cabeza, porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo abrazara y no lo soltara más…

Ese mismo día, Kate se entrevistó con el Dr. Burke, otra vez.

-Te escucho…- le dijo el médico, algo sorprendido por la rapidez con que Kate le había pedido encontrarse con él.

-Bueno… me están pasando algunas cosas algo raras…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista, había momentos en que realmente le incomodaba hablar con él cara a cara.

-Cuéntame…

-He estado teniendo algunos sueños…

-¿Qué clase de sueños?

-Estas últimas noches he soñado con Castle…

-Bien…

-El primero fue raro, porque volví a revivir todo lo que había ocurrido el día del disparo… pero quien terminaba herido era él… y yo…- dijo y lo miró- yo le decía que lo amaba…

-Bueno… eso puede tener varias explicaciones… ¿y el otro?

-En el otro… Castle y yo… bueno… estábamos… él venía a verme y…

-Hacían el amor…

-Sí… algo así…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… en el mejor momento, yo extendía mi mano para tocarlo y encontraba una pared en medio…

-Kate… tú misma explicaste tus sentimientos con esa metáfora… tu inconsciente solo te está mostrando lo que ocurriría de no existir esa pared… y con respecto al otro sueño, bueno… quizás se deba a tu imposibilidad de expresar lo que realmente te pasa con Castle…

-¿Usted dice que estoy enamorada de él?

-No lo sé… tú dime…- dijo el médico y Kate lo miró, queriendo negarlo, pero sin atreverse…

* * *

**Qué lío tiene Kate en la cabeza, bueno, como siempre! Jaja! Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer esta y todas mis historias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Escucha, Kate… yo no necesito que me confirmes nada… no es esa la idea, sino ayudarte a que lo puedas manifestar… dímelo a mí, díselo a él, o dilo frente al espejo… pero sácalo…

-Bien… creo que lo intentaré en casa…

-Me parece bien… tienes que intentar relajarte… a pesar de que este no es el momento para ti, de pensar en una relación con él, creo que tanto tu mente como tu cuerpo, están en desacuerdo…

-¿Mi mente?

-Al menos la parte inconsciente…

Kate lo miró perpleja y se acomodó en el sillón.

La consulta no duró mucho tiempo más y cuando Kate salió, no quiso ir directamente a su casa…

Caminó sin reparar donde estaba y cuando quiso acordarse, estaba frente a aquella plaza en donde había charlado con Rick para convencerlo de que volviera a trabajar con ella…

Kate se sentó en una de las hamacas y se quedó allí, perdida en sus pensamientos. Su celular sonó pero ella no lo atendió. No quería problemas.

* * *

Un buen rato después, sintió algo de hambre, casi era de noche y cuando juntaba fuerzas para levantarse, vio una sombra que se acercaba a donde ella estaba.

-¿Kate?- dijo Rick con cara de preocupación.

-Castle… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo ella sobresaltada.

-Lo siento… te llamé y como no me contestaste me preocupé…- dijo ocultando que había hecho rastrear su celular para encontrarla.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes…- dijo mirándolo sentarse a su lado.

-Pues no parece…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Supongo que a ti no puedo mentirte…- dijo ella y se sintió culpable… en realidad sí lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?

-No estoy en mi mejor momento… es todo…

-Dime cómo puedo hacer para ayudarte…

-Ya lo haces… preocupándote por mí…- dijo y sonrió.

-Misión cumplida…- dijo y sonrió al ver que ella ampliaba su sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? Me muero de hambre…

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-Pensaba comprar algo y llevarlo a mi casa…

-¿Me invitas a comer, detective?- dijo él haciéndose el payaso.

-Bueno… creo que te lo debo, por haberte preocupado…- dijo y sonrió.

Caminaron un momento, sus brazos casi pegados y luego ella entrelazó su brazo con el de él.

Rick le sonrió de costado, no quería hacer nada que estropeara la situación.

Compraron comida y fueron a la casa de Kate a comerla. Tomaron vino y Rick trató de distraerla con sus anécdotas.

En un momento, Kate fue a dejar su celular para cargar en su habitación y pasó frente al espejo.

Recordó al Dr. Burke e inspiró. Castle estaba cerca, pero ella no podía dejar de imaginarse diciendo frente al espejo que estaba enamorada de él.

Realmente, estaba enamorada de Castle… aunque nunca lo hubiese puesto en palabras. Y eso era una carga muy pesada… sobre todo por cómo él se comportaba con ella, especialmente esos días…

Se sintió una tonta, ella mirándose al espejo y él esperándola afuera. Preocupado por ella.

Se acomodó el cabello, resistiendo las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos y salió.

Rick había encendido la televisión y pasaba los canales sin prestar atención. Kate se sentó a su lado y lo miró.

-¿Todo bien?- le dijo él.

-Bueno… eso depende…- dijo ella y él se movió, girando su cuerpo en dirección a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He estado visitando al médico que me dio el apto psicológico para volver.

-Me parece bien… seguramente te ayudará a sentirte mejor…

-Sí…- dijo ella y bajó la vista un momento.

-Bueno… digamos que ya tienes con quien hablar… pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que alguna vez puedas hablar contigo…

-Yo hablo contigo… aunque quizás no es lo que esperas…

-No, no… yo acepto lo que sea que puedas darme… - dijo él y ella lo miró con intensidad.

Kate se inclinó un poco y deslizó una mano por la cara de él, acariciándolo. Rick se quedó quieto un instante, sorprendido por el gesto.

Los dedos de Kate se detuvieron sobre los labios de él y Rick la vio humedecer los de ella, casi sin pensarlo, como un reflejo. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, quería hacer lo correcto, pero no sabía qué era lo correcto…

Kate se arrodilló en el sillón y se estiró un poco sin dejar de mirarlo. Extendió su otra mano y lo tomó con ambas de la cara. Rick la miró de cerca y planeaba decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió, sus labios encontraron los de él en una forma tan intensa que, aún ahí sentado, Rick sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban.

La sorpresa hizo que él entreabriera sus labios, y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para explorarlo con tortuosa lentitud.

Rick se dejó llevar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que deseaba que algo así sucediera entre ellos.

Kate se movió y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Rick suspiró y fue su turno de ahondar el beso.

No podía creerlo. Kate había olvidado las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella y ese beso le demostraba cuanto lo necesitaba.

Rick movió una mano y acarició su espalda suavemente, por debajo de su camisa y no pudo evitar un jadeo cuando sus yemas hicieron contacto con la suavidad de su piel.

Cuando el beso por fin se interrumpió. Kate apoyó su frente sobre la de él y suspiró. Quería hablar, pero no sabía que decir. Además, evidentemente, las palabras no eran su fuerte.

Rick separó su cara de la de ella y la miró a los ojos. Silenciosamente le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba. Ella desvió su mirada a sus labios. Lo necesitaba tanto que le dolía.

-Kate…- dijo él en tono bajo, la sorpresa aún presente.

-Te necesito, Rick…- dijo y volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ambos, besándolo con ímpetu.

Fueron varios los segundos que Rick necesitó para separar su cara de la de ella y hablarle.

-Por favor, Kate… de esto no hay retorno… tú no estás lista y yo no estoy preparado para perderte…

-Nadie dijo que me perderás…- le dijo ella sobre los labios.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó él- Kate… tú no puedes darme lo que yo quiero… y sí esto sigue y dormimos juntos, yo no podré seguir como si nada, no me alcanzará…

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Una relación, Kate… algo que tú no puedes darme…

-Rick…- le dijo y se mordió el labio- yo no sé lo que me pasa, pero estos días he soñado contigo… y todo eso que tú haces, eso de preocuparte por mi, eso de venir a verme, eso de perseguirme para que no esté sola… me ha llegado hondo…

-Yo te entiendo y eso me hace feliz… pero no puedo hacer otra cosa… no me pidas más…

-Te necesito, Rick… a ti… necesito sentirme valorada… deseada… amada… y yo se que tú puedes hacer eso…

-Por supuesto que puedo… pero me lo reprocharé… me sentiré culpable de arruinar todo lo bueno que pudo haber sucedido entre nosotros…

-Entonces, me equivoqué…- dijo y se puso de pie incómoda.

-No… no te equivocaste…- le dijo él, tomándola de la mano para impedir que se fuera.

-¿No? Y supongo que tampoco hice el ridículo…- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Kate… aquí no hay margen de error… y yo sé que si cometo un error, te pierdo…

-Rick…

-En este momento, me muero por besarte y hacerte el amor… pero eso no es posible…

-Lo siento…- dijo y bajó la vista avergonzada.

-No lo sientas… el hecho de que sepas que yo podría ser el que te hiciera sentir amada, deseada, valorada es muy importante… y quiero entonces que te comprometas a esperarme… no porque yo tenga dudas, sino porque no quiero hacer nada hasta que tú no estés segura…

* * *

**¿Habremos avanzado o retrocedido?... no quieran matar a Rick... Kate continúa confundida y hacer caso a sus arranques podría ser peor... espero que les siga gustando!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Rick…- insistió Kate, ya no tenía idea de qué decirle.

-Perdóname Kate… no quiero fallarte, supongo que aunque ahora no lo entiendas y quizás te enojes, algún día lo comprenderás…- dijo y deslizó una mano por su cara con suavidad.

Kate lo miró con tristeza y bajó la vista cuando él se encaminó hacia la puerta. Él la miró un momento antes de irse y luego cerró la puerta tras él.

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón mientras daba rienda suelta a su angustia.

-Dios… soy una estúpida…- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos- ¿cómo creí que él podría aceptar pasar la noche conmigo?

Cerró un momento los ojos y recordó los besos que él le había respondido. Sintió a la vez una sensación de excitación y una gran calidez en su corazón. Estar con él, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él seguramente debía ser maravilloso. Y aunque no fuese el momento, ella sabía perfectamente que él estaba esperándola…

Se levantó con cansancio. Llegó a su habitación y se detuvo otra vez frente al espejo.

Sacudió la cabeza el ver su imagen, ella nunca había estado insatisfecha con su apariencia física, pero se sentía en ruinas.

-Esto es lo que soy… esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte, Rick…- dijo imaginándolo delante de ella- yo sé que quizás no parece el momento, pero te necesito cerca, porque… porque siento cosas muy profundas por ti… porque hace días que sueño todas las cosas que querría decirte… que querría compartir contigo… y sé que suena ridículo, pero estoy tan enamorada de ti que me asusta no ser la mujer que tú esperas que sea… - dijo y sintió que le faltaba el aire y luego de unos segundos, sonrió más aliviada- te amo, Rick… y me muero de ganas de que llegue el momento de estar contigo…

Kate sonrió más satisfecha y relajada. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima. ¿Sería capaz de sincerarse con él personalmente? Quizás…

Se preparó para ir a dormir. Estaba extenuada y pensó que no dormiría nada. Se llevó una revista a la cama, quizás eso pudiese ayudarla. El cansancio finalmente llegó y cuando estaba por dormirse, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

"_Estoy aquí. Siempre."_

-Dios…- jadeó Kate y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que contestarle? ¿Gracias?

Tomó su almohada y se tapó la cara. Una sensación de querer salir corriendo y abrazarlo la alcanzó. Tenía calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó si era todo parte del sentimiento que tenía hacia Rick. Pensó en responderle el mensaje. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía que escribir. Se quedó dormida un rato después…

Soñó con él, por supuesto. Soñó que dormían abrazados, que ella sumergía su nariz en su pecho e inhalaba, suspirando. Y luego él la miraba a los ojos y le decía que la amaba, dulcemente…

* * *

Al otro día, cuando llegó a la comisaría, tenía ansiedad por verlo, pero por otro lado, también se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Lo vio venir, mirándola de lejos, analizándola y sintió un escalofrío. Quería escaparse. Bajó la vista. Trató de ignorarlo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me siento una tonta." Pensó.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y dejó su café sobre el escritorio.

-Sí… buenos días…- dijo ella sin mirarlo y él se mantuvo ahí, sin decir nada.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Hey, Espo…- dijo en voz alta- ¿me pasas los archivos de las cuentas bancarias que analizaste?

-Voy…- le contestó Espo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- insistió Rick.

-Estoy ocupada… - dijo Kate todavía sin mirarlo.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo Gates desde la puerta de su oficina- ¿puede venir un momento?

-Sí, señor…- dijo Kate y se levantó. Él le impidió el paso un momento. Kate tuvo que cruzar una mirada con él y sintió calor. Se ruborizó considerablemente y él tuvo piedad y la dejó pasar.

Cuando Kate entró a la oficina de Gates y se sentó, finalmente se sintió a salvo. Gates le habló pero ella no pudo entender una palabra.

-Beckett ¿se siente bien?

-Creo que sí…- dijo Kate, sentía como si estuviese atrapada dentro de un sistema de calefacción.

Gates se inclinó sobre ella y tocó su frente.

-Tiene fiebre…

-¿Yo?

-Sí… ¿por qué no se toma el día? Realmente no la veo bien…

-No es necesario, señor… realmente quiero quedarme trabajando…

-No creo que sea bueno… podemos arreglarnos, además, si no se cuida, la recuperación demorará más tiempo…

-Bien… gracias señor…- dijo y se puso de pie.

Cuando salió, Rick la estaba esperando.

-¿Estás bien?

-No…- dijo sin mirarlo- tengo un poco de fiebre… Gates me mandó a casa…

-Bien… te llevo…

-Tengo mi auto, Castle… no es necesario- dijo juntando sus cosas.

-Pero… alguien tiene que cuidarte… déjame acompañarte…

-No…- insistió ella y se acercó para hablar con Ryan y Espo. Les explicó que no se sentía bien y que Gates la había enviado a casa.

Se encaminó hacia el ascensor y él la siguió. Kate suspiró con fastidio cuando se subieron, él sin dejarla escapar.

-Castle, te dije que no era necesario.

-Y yo te dije que no podías estar sola…

-He estado sola demasiado tiempo…

-Exacto… ahora necesitas que cuiden de ti…

-Lo que yo necesito tú no puedes dármelo…- dijo sin mirarlo y de pronto se sintió arrinconada contra la pared del ascensor y Rick hizo que ella lo mirara.

-Claro que puedo…- dijo él algo molesto- pero elijo no hacerlo… y lo hago más por ti que por mi…

-Lo siento…- dijo y volvió a bajar la vista.

-¿Por qué no me miras?

-Porque no puedo… no puedo mirarte luego de lo que sucedió anoche…

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-Oh, vamos, Castle…

-Kate… yo quiero que tengas en claro que si no hago nada… nada de todo lo que desde hace cuatro años sueño con hacer…- le dijo en voz baja, casi sobre sus labios.

-Me siento mal, Castle…- dijo con mirada ausente y sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban.

-Te llevaré a tu casa…- le dijo y la sostuvo mientras bajaban del ascensor para ir hacia el auto.

Kate se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Rick condujo un buen rato sin hablar. Luego estiró su mano y tocó la cara de ella. La sintió hirviendo.

-¿Tienes medicamentos para bajar la fiebre en tu casa?

-Creo que sí…- dijo ella y él aceleró, quería llegar cuanto antes.

Ni bien entraron, Rick la acompañó hasta su habitación. Se dirigió al baño y abrió el agua. Le preparó un baño tibio y fue a buscarla.

-Ven… toma un baño mientras yo busco qué darte para bajar la fiebre…- le dijo y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Yo puedo…- dijo ella con piernas temblorosas.

Rick supo que ella realmente no podría. Kate desabotonó sus jeans con dedos torpes y lo bajó. Rick le ayudó con los zapatos y mirando respetuosamente hacia un costado, la ayudó a remover sus jeans. Kate se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, el frío de la cerámica contra su espalda hirviendo la aliviaron un poco. Rick comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y ella abrió los ojos y miró sus labios.

-Vas a estar bien…- le dijo él y la vio morderse el labio.

-Te necesito, Rick…- jadeó ella y él cerró los ojos intentando dominarse.

-Tienes mucha fiebre, Kate… yo estoy aquí… me quedaré aquí contigo…- le dijo sobre sus labios y luego besó su mejilla con ternura.

Como pudo, Rick la ayudó a terminar de desvestirse y no pudo evitar admirarla un segundo antes de que ella se sumergiera en la tina. Estaba más delgada, pero su figura era espléndida y Rick tuvo que ahogar un suspiro que lo delatara.

Kate cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar. Lo tenía cerca. Más cerca que nunca…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Hace calor o soy solo yo? Jajaja! Veremos como sigue todo esto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate se recostó sobre la cama y se sintió levemente mejor. Rick le había llevado una aspirina mientras se bañaba y eso la había ayudado un poco.

Con su bata de seda y sin ganas de cambiarse se tapó con una manta y escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le dijo él con un plato en la mano.

-Sí…- dijo ella con algo de timidez- no tengo hambre, Rick…

-Es un poco de sopa… te hará bien…

-Está bien…- le dijo y se sentó como pudo- deja de mirarme, debo estar horrible…- dijo ella con incomodidad.

-Tú no podrías estar fea, nunca…- le dijo y acarició suavemente su mano.

-Dios… me duele la cabeza…- dijo ella.

-Déjame ver…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, que hizo lo mismo y sin darse cuenta le ofreció una vista generosa de su escote.

Rick apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre la frente de Kate y le tomó la temperatura.

-Todavía tienes fiebre…- dijo y ella suspiró. Estaban un poco más cerca de lo normalmente confortable y Rick perdió los ojos un momento en los de ella.

-Rick… si crees que te sentirías mejor si te fueras, hazlo… yo estaré bien… me quedaré en la cama hasta que me sienta mejor…

-No, no… olvídate de eso… me quedaré a cuidarte… ¿qué pasaría si necesitas algo durante la noche?

-Es cierto… lo siento… no es mi intención molestarte…

-No lo haces… y tampoco me cuesta cuidarte…- dijo y sonrió- ¿por qué no terminas con eso y descansas un rato?- agregó y ante la cara de fastidio de ella, alzó la cuchara y le dio una cucharada de sopa en la boca.

-Ya está… no quiero más- protestó Kate y él sonrió.

-Una más por mi… ¿sí?- le dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír y terminó abriendo la boca para tomarla.

Rick la dejó un momento tranquila y cuando Kate se dispuso a dormir, sintió que la fiebre le había bajado.

* * *

Antes de dormir, sintió terror de imaginarse que podría volver a soñar con él y quizás hablar entre sueños, como cuando era una niña y decir algo inapropiado. Últimamente sus sueños eran demasiado intensos…

Rick se quedó mirando televisión un par de horas y luego decidió que se quedaría en la habitación de ella para poder asistirla en caso de que ella lo necesitara…

Entró despacio para no hacer ruido y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Ella estaba de espaldas y había cruzado una pierna por encima de la manta, quizás acalorada.

Rick se permitió el lujo de observarla, imaginándose mientras acariciaba y besaba con suavidad su piel y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse. No quería cometer ninguna estupidez que lo terminara alejando de Kate.

Ella se movió un poco y suspiró, murmuró algo y él no la comprendió. Giró un poco y él notó que estaba inquieta. La oyó quejarse y en su intento de desenredarla de la manta y volver a taparla, se acercó un poco más.

-Castle…- siseó ella con una voz apenas audible.

-Estoy aquí, Kate… duerme… descansa tranquila…- le dijo él y ella extendió su mano buscándolo.

-Castle…- repitió y cuando Rick tocó su mano, se dio cuenta de que estaba volando de fiebre.

-Tranquila, Kate… tienes fiebre…- le dijo y la sintió tiritar.

-Tengo frío…- le dijo y el miró para todos lados con desesperación, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Abrázame… por favor…- dijo ella aún dormida.

Rick se acomodó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos. La sintió caliente y tiritando al mismo tiempo. Hundió su nariz en su cabello y sintió las manos de ella apretándolo suavemente.

-¿Mejor?- dijo él y ella no contestó. Giró y quedó de espaldas a él que amoldó su cuerpo al de ella y cerró los ojos disfrutando la cercanía.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que ella volvió a revolverse inquieta en sus brazos.

Rick, que se había quedado medio dormido, se despertó y la acarició suavemente para que se calmara. Kate giró y se sumergió en su pecho, Rick la sintió llorar y se preocupó. La apartó para mirarla y ella siguió llorando.

-Yo también te amo, Rick… pero tengo miedo de lo que pasaría si lo nuestro no funcionara…- le escuchó decir y abrió la boca para hablar. ¿Entonces Kate recordaba?

-Kate…- dijo él y ella siguió hablando.

-Me moriría si no te tengo conmigo…- siguió diciendo Kate.

-Kate… por favor…- dijo él y la sostuvo de los hombros- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día?

-Cada minuto… todo el tiempo y me odio por no admitirlo… pero tengo miedo…- dijo ella con una voz casi desconocida.

Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No podía pensar. Todo ese tiempo ella le había mentido pero no porque no sintiera como él sino por miedo… ¿tenía algún motivo para enojarse? Por un lado sí, porque ella le había ocultado la verdad… pero por otro lado ¿podía culparla de no atreverse a sincerarse si ella no quería perderlo?

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sintió el calor de la fiebre y luego los labios de ella buscando los de él.

Rick sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante la dulzura y la entrega con que ella lo besaba. Era como si le estuviese demostrando adoración, como si él fuera algo inalcanzable. Trató de controlarse, pero falló miserablemente y comenzó a responderle. La exploró en forma lenta y tortuosa. Lo único que por ahora podía controlar eran sus manos, que se habían desplazado desde sus hombros hasta los costados de su cara y ella simplemente se entregó a sentir sus besos.

-Te amo…- le dijo él- voy a esperarte todo lo que necesites…- le dijo él entre besos y ella pareció reaccionar y lo besó más intensamente.

Rick pensó que se derretiría. Entre la piel de ella que lo quemaba y los besos que habían dejado por completo de ser inocentes y habían ganado profundidad e intensidad, él no sabía como actuar.

Había algo que era cierto, él no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran adelante por dos razones. La primera era que tenía que hacer algo para bajarle la fiebre, y la segunda era que no podía aprovecharse de su debilidad…

Juntó fuerzas y luego de delinear su boca con la punta de su lengua, suavemente, se apartó de ella. Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró jadeando. Él no supo hasta que punto ella comprendía lo que ocurría.

-Tienes fiebre, Kate…- dijo y se levantó cuando ella se mordió el labio y él sintió que todo su cuerpo respondía a su gesto.

Fue al baño y mojó con agua fría un pañuelo de tela. Lo trajo y lo colocó sobre su frente. Kate comenzó a tiritar y él volvió a abrazarla.

-Te amo, Castle…- dijo ella antes de dormirse y él sintió que su corazón se saltaba de su pecho…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Sigo pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Los músculos de los brazos y piernas le molestaban y se repitió mentalmente que quizás era a consecuencia de la fiebre…

Cuando giró su cabeza hacia el costado no pudo evitar la sorpresa, seguida inmediatamente por una sonrisa. Castle dormía a su lado, sin tocarla, pero su cara estaba imposiblemente cerca de la de ella.

Kate recordó besos… dulces, apasionados… recordó haberle dicho que lo amaba y haberlo escuchado de él también. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Había pasado en realidad? Claramente no podía preguntarle, no sin exponerse a un interrogatorio al que no estaba preparada para contestar.

Deseó poder dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Lo que sentía era tan intenso que ya no estaba segura de si era amor, necesidad, ambas cosas o qué más…

Se acomodó frente a él y lo observó un buen rato. Le hacía bien tenerlo tan cerca, sin preguntas, sin dudas ni reproches…

Cuando él abrió los ojos, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, estaba feliz.

-Hey…- dijo él algo incómodo, contento igual que ella de estar ahí, pero no queriendo confundirla.

-Hey…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo él incapaz de moverse.

-Mejor… pero me duele el cuerpo…

-¿Tienes fiebre?- le preguntó él.

-No sé, supongo que no…- dijo y contuvo la respiración cuando él acercó sus labios a los de ella y le tomó la temperatura de la frente.

-No… no tienes… me alegra…- dijo y la miró de cerca.

-Ahora fue el turno de él de recordar los besos y todo lo que se habían dicho la noche anterior.

-Kate… siento haber dormido aquí contigo… es que… te sentías mal y me pediste que te abrace y… supongo que me quedé dormido…- dijo él.

-Sí, lo sé…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- intentó él.

-Sí…- dijo ella y volvió a mirarlo- Rick… yo… lamento lo que hice… yo… supongo que la fiebre me hizo actuar… raro…

-No te preocupes… lo disfruté bastante…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo ella y levantó su mano, sin pensar y acarició su cara.

Rick perdió su mirada en ella un instante, disfrutando la caricia y vio algo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Gracias por cuidarme…- dijo ella.

-Siempre… Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró- ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche?

Kate se puso seria de golpe y evitó su mirada.

-Sí… y estoy muy avergonzada…- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no habértelo dicho antes...

-Kate… a pesar de que me encantaría actuar en consecuencia de lo que ambos sentimos… quiero decirte que yo te esperaré… pero me alegra saber que estamos en la misma página… no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hizo oírlo anoche…

-A mí también me hizo feliz poder decirlo…- dijo ella y sonrió- aunque fuera motivado por la fiebre.

-¿Puedo darte un beso? ¿De buenos días?- se animó él.

-Mejor no…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con ansiedad.

-Bien… bueno… no importa…- dijo él algo incómodo.

-No es que no quiera… sino… bueno… a veces es difícil de controlar y no quiero torturarte…

-Kate… te entiendo… pero a veces me torturas más alejándote…- dijo él y ella lo miró con intensidad.

Pero no le dio espacio para decir nada. Se levantó y ella suspiró audiblemente, casi extrañándolo.

-¿Desayunamos?- le dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

-Sí… ¿te encargas? Me daré una ducha…

-¿No pensarás ir a trabajar, verdad?

-Debería…

-Ni se te ocurra… me quedaré contigo…

-Castle… ya no tengo fiebre… no es necesario…

-Quiero hacerlo…

-Será una tortura…

-Me gusta que me torturen…

-Anotaré eso para el futuro…- dijo alzando la ceja con interés.

-En serio, Kate… yo necesito saber que estarás bien…

Kate bufó con fastidio y se fue a bañar. Rick se dejó llevar por su entusiasmo y preparó el desayuno, que tuvo listo en el momento en que la vio aparecer con la bata de toalla, secándose el cabello.

-Mmm… hueles bien…- dijo él cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más el aroma.

-Estás demasiado lejos para saberlo…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Lo siento desde aquí mismo… pero puedo acercarme si quieres…

-El que quiere acercarse eres tú…- dijo ella y alzó una ceja desafiante.

Rick se acercó despacio, sus ojos en los de ella. Kate lo miró y sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban. Llegó hasta donde ella estaba y acercó su nariz a su cuello.

Kate sintió su piel erizarse cuando él la rozó apenas con su nariz en el cuello. Sin embargo, en lugar de apartarse, se inclinó un poco para darle mayor acceso.

Rick cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que el aroma se le impregnara en la piel. Kate desplazó sus brazos y lo abrazó suavemente, más para sostenerse que para iniciar un movimiento. Finalmente, él rozó sus labios en la mejilla de ella, que sin soltarlo, cerró los ojos un momento.

-Increíble…- le dijo con sus ojos fijos en sus labios.

-Castle…- dijo ella casi sin aliento.

-¿Si?

-Bésame ya…- le dijo imitando su movimiento y mirando sus labios.

-Kate… por favor…- dijo casi rebelándose en contra de sus deseos.

Kate inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y buscó sus labios. Ya no podía controlarse más. Toda la paciencia y autocontrol que había tenido hasta ahora se vinieron abajo.

Lo besó suavemente al principio, con dulzura, casi imitando el beso que habían compartido la noche anterior.

Pero luego todo se tornó más intenso. Rick suspiró y la apretó contra su cuerpo en forma posesiva y ella se dejó llevar durante unos cuantos minutos…

Rick se separó de ella y jadeando la miró a los ojos.

-Eres adictiva… juro que no puedo dejar de besarte…- dijo y volvió a besarla intensamente.

Kate suspiró en su boca y Rick pensó que no podría contenerse más. Sin embargo, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, se apartó un poco y la abrazó con ternura.

La sintió respirar agitada y supo que tenía las mismas ganas que él de seguir adelante, pero no quería presionarla, así como iban, despacio, estaba perfecto…

Kate se separó para mirarlo y de alguna manera, le agradeció la comprensión, aunque, muy en el fondo, esperaba que él la presionara un poco más…

* * *

**Van y vienen, pero por lo menos está claro lo que sienten, ¿no? Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Al otro día, Kate se sentía mucho mejor y decidió que iría a trabajar. Cuando él le envió un mensaje temprano, ella se lo comunicó y él le dijo que la vería en el trabajo.

Kate llegó, habló con Gates, que se cercioró que ella estuviese en condiciones de trabajar y luego comenzó a intercambiar opiniones con Ryan y Espo sobre el caso en el que trabajaban.

Se concentró en el trabajo y cuando se le ocurrió una idea, envió a los dos detectives a seguir una pista. Se quedó mirando la pizarra pensativa y de pronto sintió una voz suave en su oído.

-Te extrañé mucho esta mañana…- le dijo Rick suavemente y Kate supo que su corazón latía perfectamente audible para él.

Cerró los ojos brevemente y luego giró, tomándose el pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Dios… me asustaste, Castle…- dijo y él alzó la ceja.

-Disculpa, te vi muy concentrada y no quise esperar a que me vieras…- dijo él sonriente.

-No importa…- dijo y caminó hacia su silla, quería sentirse a salvo estando más alejada de él.

-Escucha… ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- le preguntó con interés.

-Estoy mucho mejor… tuve un excelente enfermero…- dijo y le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo sé…- dijo él complacido- Kate…- dijo y se inclinó un poco, para hablarle en voz baja- me estoy muriendo por darte un beso…

-Castle, por favor…- dijo ella visiblemente turbada por lo que él le decía.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es la verdad…

-Bueno… pero no es posible…

-¿Porque estamos aquí o porque no debemos?

-Por las dos cosas…

-Kate, yo no quiero volver para atrás… juro que te esperaré lo que sea necesario… pero no me pidas que no te bese y que no lo exprese con libertad, por lo menos a ti…

-Está bien… en eso tienes razón… pero aquí… yo prefiero que no mezclemos las cosas…

-¿Nos vemos más tarde?- dijo con picardía.

-No lo sé… veremos…- dijo y sonrió cuando él le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se volvió a concentrar en el trabajo y cuando se encontró con Lanie un rato más tarde, la médica forense se dio cuenta de que le ocurría algo.

-A mí no me engañas…- dijo Lanie observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que… estos días estuve muy cerca de Castle…

-¿Muy cerca?- dijo Lanie con una sonrisa.

-Sí…- dijo y miró hacia otro lado, incómoda.

-¿Cuán cerca?

-Dormimos juntos…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

-¿Kate Beckett te acostaste con él?- dijo Lanie con los ojos como platos.

-No… ¿cómo se te ocurre?- dijo Kate simulando estar ofendida.

-Creí que era lo normal entre dos personas que se gustan como ustedes…- dijo Lanie con naturalidad.

-Bueno… pero no…- dijo Kate con insistencia.

-¿Entonces? ¿Solo durmieron?

-¿Viste que estuve enferma?

-Sí…

-Él vino a cuidarme… y se quedó en casa… y yo me sentía mal y le pedí que me abrace… y nos quedamos dormidos…

-Ah…- dijo Lanie.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en él, Lanie…- dijo ella y Lanie abrió los ojos.

-¿Y qué estás esperando?

-No estoy preparada…

-Kate… no pierdas más tiempo…

-Yo no quiero perder tiempo… pero saldrá mal… yo estoy enfocada en otra cosa…

-Sin embargo no dejas de pensar en él ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? El tipo demostró que te quiere, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que no sea así?

-Yo estoy segura de lo que siente, porque me lo dijo…- dijo Kate y Lanie pestañeó sin comprender.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-El día del disparo…

-Pero… ¿no es que habías perdido la memoria de lo que ocurrió ese día?

Kate alzó las cejas y Lanie comprendió.

-Igual mientras tenía fiebre le confesé que recordaba y le dije que yo también lo amo…

-Dios mío, Kate… ¿qué estás haciendo? No puedo creer que estés hablando conmigo cuando podrías estar con él…

-Él dijo que me esperará…

-Puede ser pero yo en tu lugar, dejaría de perder tiempo…- dijo Lanie y sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en lo que debía discutir de trabajo con ella.

Cuando Kate volvió a su escritorio comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, le resultaba raro no verlo y lo vio aparecer un momento más tarde con un café para ella.

-¿Alguna novedad?- le preguntó él deslizando sus dedos sobre los de ella al entregarle la taza, con cuidado de no ser visto.

-No mucho… estuve hablando con Lanie…- dijo Kate mirándolo a los ojos, algo turbada por la caricia.

-Bueno… ¿qué tal si salimos a almorzar?

-Es un poco tarde para eso…- dijo ella mirando la hora.

-Bueno, te servirá para tomar aire…- insistió él.

Kate se levantó y lo siguió sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, él estiró la mano y acarició su cara. Kate lo miró con un gesto que a él le pareció de ternura y sonrió.

Así era como se sentía con él, amaba sentirlo cerca, siempre a su lado, y estaba comenzando a amar sentir sus caricias, aunque fueran tenues, hasta casi amistosas… ese era el estado ideal al que siempre había aspirado estando enamorada… y Kate sabía que él era el hombre de su vida…

No fueron a comer a Remys, ahí corrían riesgo de cruzarse con alguien que quizás los conociera y no tenían intenciones de que eso sucediera.

Rick tomó su mano un momento y ella entrelazó sus dedos con él, intentando acostumbrarse a la idea de estar en contacto con él un poco más seguido…

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó él mirándola con calidez.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, complacida de que él se preocupara por su estado de ánimo.

-Bien… es la idea- le dijo él.

-Gracias por esperarme…- dijo ella y se inclinó suavemente sobre él y besó sus labios.

El gesto por sorpresa a Rick que no pudo evitar suspirar y eso originó una sonrisa todavía más grande en ella.

Hablaron de montones de cosas durante la comida, sus manos siempre reunidas y Rick se sintió perdido en sus ojos, ponderando que las cosas no podrían ser mejores entre ellos…

* * *

**Antes de que me maten por las dudas de Kate, recuerden que este es el comienzo de la cuarta temporada, Kate todavía estaba muy obsesionada con el caso de su madre y no tenía intención de tener ninguna relación... igual eso se arreglará pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick se reclinó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Alexis se había ido al cine con Martha y él se había quedado una vez más solo.

Estaba feliz por ellas, hacía mucho que no hacían nada juntas, pero la realidad era que cuando estaba solo, comenzaba a pensar en Kate y, a pesar de estar pasando un buen momento con ella, las cosas iban demasiado lentas para el gusto de él, aunque no quería quejarse, se sentía solo y sabía que no podía buscar compañía porque no era justo hacerle eso a Kate…

Tomó el celular, a lo mejor tenía suerte y ella quería hablar un rato con él…

-Beckett…- contestó ella del otro lado, su voz suave, y Rick entrecerró los ojos.

-Hey…- dijo él y adivinó que ella suspiraba, casi imperceptiblemente, adoraba escucharla así, enamorada… aunque ella no lo admitiera tan seguido.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… un poco aburrido… las mujeres aquí me han dejado solo… quería saber cómo estabas, escuchar tu voz un rato…

-¿Cenaste?

-No… estaba por encargar comida…

-Ah… bien… si quieres puedo invitarte, estoy cocinando pasta…

-¿Pasta?- preguntó él, aunque la pregunta era ¿me estás invitando a comer?

-Bueno, sí… creí que te gustaría…

-Sí, sí… me encanta…- dijo contento y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien… ¿vienes?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y antes de que ella se arrepintiera, cortó la comunicación y salió corriendo.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Kate lo recibía con el delantal de cocinera y Rick le entregaba una botella de vino tinto.

-¿Realmente querías que viniera?- le preguntó curioso.

-Si me preguntas si lo tenía planeado, no… pero cuando me dijiste que estabas solo y aburrido pensé, ¿por qué no?

-Eso me gusta… - dijo él y se acercó a ver lo que ella hacía.

-Ya casi está…- dijo ella y destapó la olla en donde la pasta hervía.

-Huele bien…

-Es solo pasta…

-Pero la hiciste tú…- dijo él y se acercó un poco más, apoyando sus manos en la cintura de ella, por detrás.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de él en su cuello, acariciándola gentilmente, casi con respeto.

Rick continuó un rato más besándola y ella se relajó en sus brazos. Él aprovechó que ella tenía el cabello levantado y cambió de lado.

Sintió sus manos sobre las de él y entrelazando sus dedos, Kate inclinó su cabeza para ofrecerle mayor acceso.

Rick pensó que perdería la cabeza cuando la escuchó suspirar en forma bien audible y se cuidó de no apretar su cuerpo con el de ella porque no quería incomodarla, su reacción corporal a ella era innegable.

Se animó y mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se removió inquieta y cuando él estaba a punto de disculparse, se dio cuenta de que ella había apagado el fuego porque el agua estaba rebalsando…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella en voz baja y se dio vuelta para mirarlo, estaba ruborizada.

-Está bien…- dijo él y estiró sus brazos.

Kate lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, aspirando suavemente su perfume.

Rick la sostuvo un momento y luego, cuando ella se separó un poco para mirarlo, observó sus labios, dubitativo.

Kate sonrió y lo imitó, para darle a entender que esperaba que la besara y Rick cerró la distancia entre ambos, besándola dulcemente.

Lo abrazó y suspiró en su boca, quería más, mucho más… casi no podía esperar para sentirlo piel contra piel… pero sabía que él quería que las cosas sucedieran en el momento adecuado, no antes…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando separó sus labios de los de ella un momento más tarde.

-Sí…- dijo ella y besó suavemente sus labios antes de separarse de él para controlar otra vez la comida.

Rick exhaló contento y la miró moverse por la cocina.

-¿Quieres servir unas copas de vino?- le dijo ella y él asintió, tomando el sacacorchos que ella le ofrecía.

Abrió la botella y sirvió la dos copas a tiempo para cuando ella terminó de servir los platos.

Comieron allí, en la cocina, uno al lado del otro y Kate se encontró inmersa rápidamente en su conversación.

Cuando terminaron, Kate sirvió café y se sentaron en el sofá. Mantuvieron una conversación bastante animada y Kate se rió bastante. Rick no podía dejar de mirarla y en un momento, ella lo advirtió.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó y él sonrió.

-Nada… solo te miro… estás hermosa, Kate… cada sonrisa tuya es como una caricia a mi corazón… luego de todo lo que te pasó… lo que nos pasó, se me hacía difícil pensar en verte bien, distendida, tan hermosa como eres…

-Digamos que tú tienes mucho que ver…

-Me hace muy feliz…- dijo él.

-Y me siento afortunada de tenerte, no creas que no lo siento…

-Lo sé, Kate… parece que el misterio que había se está comenzando a develar para mí… y en lugar de perder el interés por ir conociéndote… cada día me sorprendes… cada día estoy…

-¿Qué?- quiso saber ella.

-Más desesperado porque el tiempo pase de una vez y tú te sientas en condiciones…

-Quiero que sepas que…- dijo ella y miró sus ojos con emoción, realmente sentía lo que le decía- ese día no está muy lejos…

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo él ilusionado.

-Totalmente… estoy pudiendo descansar mejor, no tengo tantas pesadillas y me terapia va mucho mejor…

-Y…

-Y con respecto a ti… cada día me siento más cerca y más confiada de que te quiero en mi vida, Rick… para siempre o por el tiempo que tenga que ser…

-Ven aquí Kate…- le dijo él y ella se sumergió en sus brazos.

Se quedaron así, un buen rato en silencio. Kate cerró los ojos y pensó en que quería que él se quedase ahí con ella. Lo que no se atrevía era a pedírselo, tenía miedo de que él la malinterpretara y creyera que solo quería… bueno, esa era una de las cosas que ella quería, pero por ahora se conformaba con poder dormir en sus brazos…

Rick de alguna manera comprendió su deseo y la sostuvo un buen rato. Y cuando quiso moverse, ella estaba dormida.

Pensó en irse, incluso pensó en llevarla a su cama para que pudiese descansar bien, pero el sillón era muy cómodo y decidió que si ella ya se había dormido, él quería quedarse allí y hacer de cuenta que también había caído rendido, sin tener noción de nada…

Kate se despertó un rato más tarde y sonrió. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, se sentía segura, tranquila y sobre todo amada. Nada podría salir mal…

* * *

**Las cosas se están acomodando entre ellos, espero que lo sigan disfrutando! Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Parece que mi "muso" inspirador me despertó temprano hoy y aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 10**

Se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Rick sintió un poco de incomodidad creyendo que ella se sentiría invadida por haber pasado la noche en sus brazos y no se atrevió a sonreír demasiado.

Pero cuando Kate sonrió, se olvidó del mundo.

-Buenos días…- le dijo él y la vio bostezar y estirarse, relajada y distendida.

-Buenos días…- le contestó luego de un momento, cuando terminó.

-Creo que nos quedamos dormidos…

-De hecho… yo me desperté un rato anoche… y te vi dormido…

-Bueno… ayer te quedaste dormida y no pude evitar aprovecharme de la situación…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Debería ofenderme por eso?- dijo ella y lo miró inquisitiva.

-No lo sé… supongo que como no fue con mala intención…- trató de explicarse él.

-Relájate Castle…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada divertida- yo te dije que me desperté y te vi dormido… podría haberte echado… pero me acomodé entre tus brazos y seguí durmiendo…

-¿Lo hiciste?- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos simulando estar avergonzado.

-¿Me acusarás de acoso?- Kate sentía que no podría parar de reírse.

-Creo que necesitaré un abogado…- dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Oh, lo siento, Castle… creo que podríamos llegar a un arreglo sin intervención de la justicia… ¿no crees?- dijo ella simulando pena.

-Bueno…- dijo él y la miró con ojos seductores- eso depende de lo que estés dispuesta a darme…

Kate se tensó un poco. Tenía miedo de que él estuviera intentando sondear su estado de ánimo para ir más allá…

-Hey…- dijo él que de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba- solo me refería a un par de besos inocentes…

-Sí…- dijo ella y él se relajó- eso puede ser…- dijo y se inclinó sobre él y lo miró con ternura.

Rick sintió que se derretiría cuando ella lo besó dulcemente, era increíble que con todo lo que él había fantaseado con ella, una caricia tan suave, tan inocente pudiera despertar toda esa ternura en él…

Deslizó sus manos y la atrajo hacia él y tomó el control en su boca, delicadamente, pero en forma firme. La escuchó suspirar. Kate era adictiva, simplemente no podía dejar de besarla y al rato tuvo que hacerlo, porque se dio cuenta de que entonces, no habría retorno y no quería apurar las cosas.

Ella lo miró, algo shockeada por la intensidad del beso que habían compartido y luego sonrió…

-¿Qué dices? ¿Hay arreglo?

-Mmm… no lo sé… creo que necesito algo más…

-¿Acaso te estás abusando?- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Me demandarás?

-No si llegamos a un acuerdo…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-¿Quieres más besos?- dijo sonriendo seductor.

-Quiero el desayuno…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada cuando él puso cara de desilusión.

-Que aburrida…- dijo solamente y se levantó.

-Hey Castle…- le dijo ella que se levantó tras él.

-¿Sí?

-Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él sonriente.

-Bien… me alegra…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Pero de vez en cuando es bueno escucharlo… ¿no te parece?

-Yo… te quiero mucho… eres muy importante para mi… si tú no estuvieses a mi lado, mi vida sería un desastre… me haces muy feliz…

-Dios, Kate…- dijo él y la abrazó y la miró a los ojos de cerca- ¿tienes idea de lo que significa para mí todo lo que acabas de decirme?

-Espero que mucho…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- porque es la verdad…

-Por favor… que el tiempo pase de una vez… tengo ganas de comenzar a proyectar… hay tanto que podemos compartir juntos…

-No me tientes…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, algo avergonzada de atreverse a soñar.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo posibilidad de hacerlo?

-Claramente…- dijo ella con algo de incomodidad.

-Bien… proyectemos…- dijo él y levantó la mirada, Kate lo miró con atención. Amaba cada rasgo de su cara, sobre todo cuando estaba en modo imaginativo…

-Te escucho…- dijo ella atenta.

-Un fin de semana en los Hamptons… tú y yo, el sol, mi casa, la playa, relajados… descansando…

-O no…- dijo ella y se ruborizó.

-Kate Beckett, eres terrible…- dijo él y le dio un sonoro beso en el cuello.

-El problema es cuando…

-Bueno… eso depende de cuando estés lista…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella con resignación.

-Pero me alegra poder compartir este proyecto contigo… tengo muchos, pero prefiero ir de a poco y no asustarte…

-Yo… creo que no me asustaría…- dijo ella con timidez.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó él.

-Son solo proyectos… ¿qué me dirás que quieres vivir conmigo, formar una familia?- dijo y él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Acaso tú te imaginas eso?- le preguntó.

-Bueno…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, sentía algo de vergüenza.

-Digamos que yo sí he pensado en eso…

-Yo… también…- dijo ella y volvió a sonrojarse.

-Y también pensé en nuestro casamiento…

-Castle…- dijo ella casi sin aire.

-Está bien… dejémoslo aquí…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si… si nos tomamos un fin de semana?

-¿En los Hamptons?- dijo él y fue su turno de quedarse sin aire.

-Bueno… no tiene que ser ahí… digo… salgamos de aquí, vayamos a donde nadie nos conozca y caminemos juntos por la calle, sin rendir cuentas a nadie…

-Kate… ¿tú sientes que le rindes cuentas a alguien?

-No… pero si estamos juntos inevitablemente alguien nos preguntará… y yo no estoy lista… para compartirlo, digo… tú y yo solos sabemos lo que ocurre aquí…

-Bien… hagámoslo…- dijo él con resolución.

-Bien… ¿dónde quieres ir?

-Elige tú, yo invito…- dijo y sonrió caballeroso.

-¿Atlantic City?- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Hecho…- dijo él y ella sonrió contenta.

Rick tomó su teléfono y marcó unos números, Kate lo miró atenta.

-¿Oscar?- dijo Rick y le sonrió a Kate- ¿podrías reservarme en el Golden Nugget de Atlantic City?

Kate sonrió con nerviosismo. Quería probar esa experiencia, de eso estaba convencida.

-¿Single o Doble?- dijo y miró con desesperación a Kate, que con algo de nerviosismo levantó dos dedos- bien…- dijo Rick y tosió algo incómodo- doble… sí… para este fin de semana… ok… gracias…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Kate.

-Me llamará para entregarme los papeles…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Bien…- Kate sintió algo de incomodidad en él.

-¿Estás segura sobre la habitación doble? Quiero decir, puedo pedir que nos reserven dos individuales…

-Anoche dormimos juntos, Rick…

-Está bien… lo que tú quieras… - dijo y sonrió.

Kate lo abrazó y perdió su nariz en el cuello de él, se sentía algo inquieta con la idea de pasar dos noches durmiendo en una habitación de hotel con él, pero, pasara lo que pasara, ella estaba enamorada de él y no debía estar nerviosa, él cuidaría de ella…

* * *

**Se viene un fin de semana relajado y romantico? Sí, ya sé, sigo pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Otra vez demoras! Perdón pero mi servidor de internet a veces atenta en contra de mis deseos de publicar mis historias! **

**Capítulo 11**

Kate miró de costado a Rick cuando se sentó en el asiento a su lado en la Ferrari roja. Ese auto era increíble y él había acomodado su bolso en el asiento trasero cuando la pasó a buscar, minutos antes.

Cuando él arrancó el auto, deslizó su mano y tomó la de Kate, que sonrió algo avergonzada y lo hizo sonreír a él.

-¿Todavía no te arrepentiste?

-¿De tomarme unos días lejos del trabajo contigo?- dijo y lo miró de costado.

-Bien…- le dijo él contento- me gusta verte así, decidida…

-Me hace muy bien… tú me haces bien…

-No me digas eso muchas veces porque soy capaz de detener el auto aquí y besarte hasta que te duelan los labios…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Podrías esperar a que lleguemos…

-¿Quieres decir que habrá besos?

-¿No quieres?- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick la miró un momento y estacionó el automóvil. Kate tragó saliva, esperaba no haber dicho nada que lo hiciese enojar.

Él se quitó los anteojos de sol y la miró con seriedad… levantó una mano y acarició su cara. Kate sonrió un poco más distendida y él se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura…

Volvió a arrancar el auto y el viaje se les hizo bastante rápido, escucharon música, hablaron de todo un poco y cada tanto, Rick la miraba sin decir nada, tratando de descifrar su estado de ánimo…

* * *

Al llegar, fueron directamente a dejar sus cosas al hotel. Ella lo siguió en silencio, algo nerviosa, tenía miedo de que alguien los reconociera, pero trató de hacerse a la idea de que no tenía por qué ser así… que todo saldría bien…

-¿Señor Rook?- dijo la recepcionista y sonrió.

-Si…- dijo Rick y Kate abrió los ojos.

-Aquí está su tarjeta… cualquier cosa que necesite aquí estamos…- dijo la recepcionista y Rick le agradeció, tomó a Kate de la mano y caminaron por la alfombra roja de los pasillos.

-¿Rook?- fue lo único que le dijo Kate y él sonrió.

Subieron al ascensor y Kate comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa, quería estar con él, pero allí, teniendo que compartir la habitación, corría peligro de que las cosas se pusieran intensas y no poder controlarlas más…

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Rick apoyó los bolsos sobre una silla y siguió a Kate, que había entrado.

Kate se quedó petrificada cuando vio la cama doble, con muchas almohadas y almohadones y un cubrecama rojo oscuro.

Rick la tomó de los hombros, parado detrás de ella y Kate se estremeció.

-Kate… quiero que te relajes… si tengo que dormir en el sillón o en el suelo, no me importa… yo quiero que estés bien… es lo único que me interesa…

-Estaré bien…

-Bueno…- dijo él y sonrió mientras frotaba las manos por los hombros de ella- dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé… ¿salimos a pasear un rato?- dijo ella que de golpe quería salir de la habitación.

-Como tú quieras…- dijo él y besó su cabello y luego se alejó un poco para darle espacio.

Kate acomodó un poco sus cosas y luego se cambió de ropa, se puso un vestido sencillo y más veraniego.

Cuando salieron, él la tomó de los hombros y caminó con ella hacia el ascensor. Salieron del hotel y caminaron un par de calles con los hombros casi pegados pero sin tocarse. Se detuvieron a mirar unos cuantos locales de ropa y Kate se quedó prendada de un vestido color verde azulado.

-Ven… te lo compraré…

-No, no… estás loco, Castle…

-Me ilusiona que cenemos y que puedas estrenarlo…- dijo él y tiró de su brazo para que entraran.

Kate se sintió algo incómoda, no le gustaban ese tipo de atenciones, ella tenía su dinero y no necesitaba que nadie le comprase nada. Pero había algo en los ojos de él que le impidió negarse…

Se lo probó y Rick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la vio.

-Te ves increíble…- dijo él y sonrió seductor al verla sonrojarse.

-¿Te parece?- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, consciente de que él no era demasiado imparcial.

-Ese es el vestido para ti…- insistió- vámonos…

-Pero… tengo que cambiarme…- protestó ella.

-Te lo quedas… así iremos a cenar…

Rick pagó el vestido y salieron. Con la bolsa en una mano, Kate tomó del brazo a Rick, que la miró sonriente y siguieron caminando un largo rato.

Luego volvieron al hotel y fueron a cenar al restaurant.

Había mucha gente y ellos se acercaron primero a la barra a tomar un trago y esperar que alguna mesa se desocupara.

Mientras hablaban, Kate comenzó a sonreírle y Rick se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella mirándolo con interés.

-Te siento increíblemente cerca, Kate…- dijo y la tomó de la cara- estoy muy feliz…- agregó y sonrió.

-No creo que más feliz que yo…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-¿Es una competencia?

-No…- dijo ella y se movió hacia adelante, dándole a entender que quería un beso.

Rick inspiró hondo, tratando de calmar su deseo y la besó con dulzura. Todo era tan tierno, genuino y controlado que parecía irreal.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Kate sonrió y él tomó y besó su mano. Luego se instalaron en la mesa y cenaron, todo el tiempo con las manos reunidas.

-Tenías razón… es más fácil cuando no hay nadie conocido alrededor- le dijo él y volvió a besar su mano.

-Sí… - dijo ella.

-¿Qué tal si subimos? ¿O prefieres ir al casino?

-Es Atlantic City… no puedes no ir al casino…- dijo ella.

-Bien…- dijo y fueron un rato.

Ella se entretuvo jugando a la ruleta y probó algunas máquinas tragamonedas, él se quedó un buen rato con el black jack…

Rick se sorprendió cuando, estando sentado a punto de terminar una partida, sintió un par de manos en sus hombros, acariciándolo y una voz suave en su oído.

-Te extrañaba…- le dijo Kate y Rick sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

Ni bien terminó la partida, en la que por supuesto, perdió todo, Rick se levantó de la silla y la abrazó.

-¿Quieres subir a la habitación?- le preguntó y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

Kate tardó un momento en contestarle, se sentía extrañamente serena, era cierto que había tomado algo de alcohol, pero también era cierto que confiaba en él ciegamente…

-Sí…- dijo solamente y desvió la mirada, consciente de la intensidad con que él esperaba su respuesta…

* * *

**Bueno... llegó un momento complicado... veremos como se resuelve! Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Rick deslizó la tarjeta y cuando abrió la puerta, las luces se encendieron. Kate se tomó un par de segundos y luego de entrar, cerró la puerta.

La tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella. Kate sonrió con timidez, sentía como si hubiese vuelto a la adolescencia. Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y perdió su nariz un momento en su cuello.

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, lo deseaba, eso era cierto… pero esa no era una sorpresa. La sorpresa era que él, no solo la deseaba también, sino que la respetaba…

-¿Vamos a dormir?- dijo él y la miró a los ojos.

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Muy a su pesar, Kate se separó de él, buscó su pijama y se encerró en el baño. Rick la esperó pacientemente y Kate se tomó su tiempo para ducharse y cuando salió, lo vio preparado para ducharse también…

-Mi turno- dijo sonriente y pasó a su lado, aprovechando para mirarla de cerca.

-Bien…- dijo ella y cuando él iba a cerrar la puerta, giró en redondo y lo pescó mirándola.

-Después me dices que prefieres hacer… puedo dormir en el sillón si estás más cómoda…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se sentó en la cama y se sintió una tonta. ¿Cómo podía ser que no se tirara en sus brazos y le rogara que le hiciera el amor? Ella nunca había sido una puritana, sin embargo, últimamente, Castle parecía más precavido que ella y aunque se controlara, eso era bastante obvio, ella se sentía algo frustrada por toda esa tensión no resuelta…

Rick tardó un poco menos que ella. Cuando salió, sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al verla acostada en la cama, del lado izquierdo, habiéndole dejado un espacio del otro lado a él…

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó para cerciorarse y ella asintió y sonrió.

-Cuando él se acostó bajo las sábanas, ella giró su cuerpo y lo miró.

-¿De verdad no te molesta dormir conmigo?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo podría molestarme?- dijo él y acarició su cara.

-Me refería a… solo… dormir…- dijo ella haciendo énfasis en "solo".

-Bueno, sería un tonto si no aceptase que deseo mucho más… pero necesito hacer las cosas bien… y si eso significa que tengo que esperar, lo haré… sin remordimientos…

Kate sonrió con gratitud y se sumergió en sus brazos. Él besó su cabello y cerró los ojos. Tardó un poco en dormirse, quería acariciarlo, besarlo, oírlo decirle cuánto sentía por ella…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kate abrió los ojos sonrió sin proponérselo al sentirse en sus brazos. La tenía abrazada por detrás, su cuerpo siguiendo el contorno del de ella, sus brazos fuertes apretándola y su respiración cálida en su nuca.

Kate se movió un poco y sintió un calor familiar en la parte baja del abdomen cuando sintió un suspiro y a Rick apretando suavemente su erección matutina sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

Se mordió el labio. Si tomaba la iniciativa, cosa que estaba desesperada por hacer, se sentiría culpable por él y todos los cuidados que tenía con ella. Y si no la tomaba, tenía que escaparse porque no podría sobrevivir a esa situación…

Giró en redondo y su nariz quedó casi pegada a la de él. Lo miró de cerca y acarició con sus ojos sus facciones. Le parecía mentira estar viviendo esa situación con él…

Rick abrió los ojos un rato más tarde y sonrió complacido al encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

-Buenos días, hermosa…- le dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y sonrió contenta.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-No lo sé…- dijo y cuando los ojos de él se posaron sobre sus labios, Kate no pudo evitar la sinceridad- me gustaría encerrarme aquí contigo y…

-Hacer el amor hasta que no tengamos fuerzas…- dijo él siguiendo su pensamiento.

-¿Está tan mal que a pesar de mis inseguridades con respecto al futuro yo necesite sentirte parte de mí?

-No, Kate… por supuesto que no… lo que no me gustaría es que el día de mañana me reclamaras por no haberte esperado…

-Lo sé… y siento ser tan ambigua…

-¿Qué tal si vamos a recorrer la ciudad, juntos, y después vemos qué hacemos?

-Está bien…- dijo ella y lo observó levantarse y encerrarse en el baño con su ropa.

Kate suspiró y sintió que no podía culparlo. Ahí la que había dado vueltas y atrasado todo había sido ella, y ahora tenía que soportar las consecuencias…

Cuando lo vio salir, se levantó de la cama y cuando se dirigía al baño, él la tomó de la mano y la abrazó.

-Quiero que sea especial, Kate… no porque no podemos aguantarnos…

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco…- dijo ella y se preocupó por acomodar sus cosas.

Un rato más tarde, abrazados, con sus gafas de sol y sonrientes, salieron a recorrer la ciudad.

A pesar de esa pequeña tensión, cada tanto se detenían en su marcha y se miraban a los ojos, se estrechaban uno en brazos del otro y finalizaban con un beso…

Kate recibió algunas llamadas y mintió diciendo que estaba pasando el fin de semana con su padre…

Terminaron otra vez en el casino, más temprano, luego de una cena liviana.

Desde lejos, Kate vio a dos mujeres, acercarse a Rick y murmurarle cosas al oído. Aunque no podía verle la cara a él, lo sintió algo tenso y se acercó con cuidado, dispuesta a marcar territorio…

-En serio… somos fanáticas de tus libros…- le decía la que parecía más joven, casi apoyada sobre él.

-Bueno… muchas gracias…- dijo él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kate, que lo miraba con seriedad, Rick quiso que se lo tragase la tierra.

Las mujeres estaban tan embobadas con él que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kate, pero él se excusó con suavidad y cuando Kate quiso irse, la alcanzó un instante más tarde.

-Kate…- dijo él casi con desesperación.

Ella no le contestó, solo apuró el paso, no quería decirle nada ni tampoco escucharlo…

Cuando Kate alcanzó la puerta de la habitación, buscó con nerviosismo en su cartera y lo vio deslizar la tarjeta enfrente de ella.

-Kate…- dijo él mientras la miraba juntar algunas cosas, parecía que quería irse.

-No quiero hablar Castle…- dijo y Rick supo que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pusiste celosa de esas chicas?

-¿Celosa? ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?- dijo ella con rabia.

-No lo sé… por tu actitud… yo no creo que haya motivo… pero te comportas como si estuvieses celosa…

-No son exactamente celos… me siento una tonta…

-Pero… ¿por qué?- le dijo él tomándola del brazo.

-Porque no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… nosotros ni siquiera tenemos una relación… solo nos dimos unos cuantos besos y caminamos tomados de la mano, es todo…

-Kate…

-No… no te preocupes… evidentemente me siento tan sola que tiendo a confundirme…

-Tú sabes que no es así… tú sabes lo que yo siento…

-¿Y de qué me sirve? Si me respetas tanto que ya estoy empezando a dudar de si realmente me deseas…

-¿Realmente quieres que haga lo que deseo hacer?- le preguntó desafiante.

Y cuando Kate iba a contestar, Rick la tomó de la cara y la besó con tanto ímpetu que casi caen ambos en el sillón…

* * *

**No me maten... ya se que pensaban que todo iba a suceder en este capítulo, pero yo me lo imaginé asi. Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate suspiró en el beso y Rick se sintió en el cielo. La apretó contra su cuerpo, para demostrarle su deseo y Kate no pudo no haberlo sentido y probablemente eso fue lo que la hizo suspirar…

Luego de varios minutos de intensidad, Rick separó su boca de la de ella y apoyó su frente en la de Kate, los ojos cerrados.

Cuando se animó a abrirlos, notó que Kate tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ya no sé que hacer para demostrarte que lo único que me importa eres tú…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lo sé…- dijo Kate y lo tomó de la cara.

-Bien… me alegra que lo sepas…

-Castle… no quiero esperar más…- le dijo y Rick abrió la boca, casi queriendo confirmar que había comprendido.

-Kate…

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo…- le dijo y sonrió, con algo de timidez, nunca se había imaginado tener que verbalizarlo.

Rick no dijo nada. Ya no podían buscar excusas para seguir esperando. Era inútil. Era una tontería…

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo y ella lo besó con intensidad.

Rick deslizó las manos hacia abajo y bajó el cierre del vestido. Kate cerró los ojos ante la sensación de los dedos de él sobre la piel de su espalda.

El vestido cayó al suelo en un suspiro y Kate continuó besándolo mientras se preocupaba por los botones de la camisa de él.

Kate hundió su nariz en el cuello de él e inspiró, desesperada por su aroma. Mientras tanto él la dejó hacer, y la acarició.

Ella siguió besando su torso mientras luchaba con el pantalón y los bóxers. Cuando finalmente estuvieron piel contra piel, Kate lo empujó hasta el sillón y Rick cayó sentado. Ella lo miró con deseo y se colocó sobre él.

Rick no pudo evitar deslizar su dedo por la cicatriz, y luego la besó con ternura.

-Nunca podré olvidar que casi te pierdo… y no hubiese podido vivir esto contigo…

-Pero eso no pasó… y puedo asegurarte que tus palabras cuando estaba allí tirada, con la bala en mi pecho, me ayudaron a salir adelante… a querer vivir… a ponerme bien para ti…

Rick sonrió con emoción y luego la miró con pasión. La tomó de la cintura y la hizo descender sobre él lentamente, para que ella pudiera ajustarse a él.

Kate suspiró, sus ojos en los de él, una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. El anhelo de sentirlo parte suya evidente…

Rick la atrajo hacia él y la besó, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Varios segundos pasaron hasta que ella lo miró, algo confundida por mantenerse inmóvil y él sonrió.

-Solo estoy disfrutando cada segundo, Kate… eres la mujer más increíble que vi en mi vida… bella en todo sentido… no solo físicamente…

-Por favor, Rick… - jadeó Kate y se mordió el labio.

Rick besó su cuello y luego descendió sus labios hasta su pecho y allí comenzó a moverse profundamente contra ella.

Kate cerró los ojos, enfocándose en sentirlo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, para darle mayor acceso a su pecho.

Rick incrementó el ritmo y la escuchó gemir de placer. Ella lo miró a los ojos y él sintió que luego de unos cuantos minutos de intensidad, ella estaba al borde del clímax.

Kate se mordió el labio y soportó todo el tiempo que pudo, intentando compartir ese momento de máximo placer junto a él y cuando no pudo evitarlo, dejó sus ojos en los de él y él la siguió, solo unos cuantos segundos más tarde…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo un buen rato, besándola, acariciándola y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, extenuada…

Luego la llevó hasta la cama y la abrazó para dormir…

* * *

Kate se despertó un par de horas más tarde y sonrió al verlo todo despeinado, a pocos centímetros de su cara…

El abrió los ojos casi en seguida y le sonrió adormilado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-No podría estar mejor…- dijo ella- ¿y tú?

-Increíble…- dijo él y deslizó una mano, acariciando su cadera y ella entornó los ojos.

-Castle…- jadeó ella y él sonrió.

-¿Acaso tienes ganas de otra ronda, detective Beckett?- le dijo él bromeando.

Kate se colocó sobre él, que la miró con intensidad. Adoraba conocerla de esa forma en la intimidad…

-¿Está mal? Hemos esperado tanto que creo que deberíamos recuperar el tiempo…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y cerró los ojos cuando ella comenzó a besar su cuello y siguió hacia abajo por su torso.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Rick la despertó con tiernos besos en la espalda y los hombros, había pedido el servicio del desayuno para ambos.

Kate se despertó sonriente y se puso la bata.

-Mmm… estoy hambrienta…- dijo al sentarse y él sonrió.

-Quizás fue demasiada actividad…

-¿Tú crees?- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-No toda la que podría haber…- dijo seductor y ella sonrió.

-No me retes porque podríamos quedarnos encerrados aquí hasta el último minuto…- dijo ella.

-¿Qué más quisiera yo?- dijo él.

-Bien… ¿a quién le interesan los casinos?- exclamó Kate y Rick lanzó una carcajada.

Por supuesto, luego de desayunar, se dieron un largo baño de inmersión y luego volvieron a la cama.

Se pasaron el día entero enfocados en recuperar al menos algo del tiempo perdido y terminaron rendidos, uno en brazos del otro…

-Deberíamos comenzar a prepararnos para volver…- dijo Rick mientras la acariciaba casi en estado de trance.

-Sí…- dijo Kate con algo de tristeza.

-Hey, Kate… me gustaría preguntarte como quieres que siga todo esto…

-Si con "todo esto" te refieres a "lo nuestro", me gustaría que siguiese…

-Bien… y con respecto a los demás… quiero decir… si lo diremos abiertamente…

-¿Acaso tú quieres una relación secreta?

-Yo quiero lo que tú quieras… lo único que me importa es estar contigo, Kate…

-Bien…- dijo y lo pensó un momento- busquemos el momento y digámoslo… odio todo eso de estar ocultándome…

-Bien… aunque tengo que reconocer que eso de mantenerlo en secreto suena muy interesante…- dijo él y alzó las cejas con intención.

-Tengamos una relación secreta durante unos días… será divertido…- dijo ella y lo besó húmedamente.

-Bien… ¿nos levantamos?

-Si no hay otra opción…- dijo ella con pesar y él sonrió.

-Te amo… con toda mi alma…- dijo él.

-Yo también amor… - dijo y lo observó divertida, buscando sus cosas para poder vestirse…

* * *

**Finalmente! Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que nada, perdón por la demora en la actualización... estuve complicada con exámenes y no tuve tiempo de escribir...**

**Capítulo 14**

Kate se tensó un poco en los brazos de Rick cuando sintió que llegaban al cuarto piso… si querían que ese jueguito propuesto funcionara, sobre todo por no saber cuál sería la actitud de Gates al enterarse de su relación, debían actuar con cautela…

Un segundo antes de que las puertas se abrieran, Kate lo soltó y se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

-Recuerda que te amo…- le dijo él y la vio sonrojarse, esperaba que nada se diera cuenta de la felicidad que ambos tenían, especialmente la de ella.

-Yo también…- dijo cuando las puertas se abrían y Rick tosió con incomodidad cuando se encontraron frente a frente con Esposito.

-¿Tú también qué?- preguntó el detective y Kate se quedó repentinamente sin aire.

-Le decía a R… Castle que yo también había podido descansar el fin de semana…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Dónde has estado? Tenías el teléfono apagado… no parecía tener señal…

-Precisamente…- dijo Rick- la idea de relajarse es olvidarse literalmente del trabajo…

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estuviste Castle?

-Me tomé el fin de semana con una amiga… Atlantic City…- dijo Rick con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mmm… lujo, casinos, intenso…- dijo Esposito y Kate lo miro de costado.

-Fue un muy buen momento…

-Me lo imagino…- dijo Espo y Kate rogó que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

Kate decidió concentrarse en el trabajo. Se sentía feliz pero también más segura si se enfocaba en su tarea…

Rick se mantuvo cerca y la tensión fue creciendo de a poco, sobre todo si se tenían en cuenta las miradas de ambos cada tanto, cuando había algún intercambio de ideas…

Pero las cosas se tornaron más difíciles cuando él se sentó a su lado y deslizó su mano entre ambos, rozando la de ella que de inmediato sintió la electricidad y lo miró de costado, casi suplicándole que no los metiera en problemas…

Rick se inclinó un poco y le habló al oído…

-Pensé que todo esto sería más fácil…- dijo él acariciando su oído con la respiración.

-Castle…- dijo ella intentando no sentirse afectada por lo que él hacía.

-Casi no puedo mantener mis manos quietas… quiero irme de aquí contigo y que…

-Beckett…- escucharon ambos y se sobresaltaron.

¿-Sí?- le dijo Kate a Ryan y luego tosió con incomodidad.

-¿Estabas… ocupada?

-No… para nada…- dijo Kate y se alejó un poco.

-Te traje los extractos bancarios que me pediste…

-Sí… gracias…- dijo Kate y exhaló el aire que retenía cuando Ryan se fue.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Muy cerca…- agregó ella.

-¿En qué estábamos?

-En que te callabas la boca a cambio de que hoy nos encontremos luego del trabajo y nos olvidemos del mundo, una vez más…- dijo ella y sonrió al ver el gesto de interés reflejado en él.

-Me encantaría…- dijo finalmente y Kate sonrió abiertamente.

-Detective Beckett…- escuchó Kate y se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

-Sí… señor…- dijo Kate y se dirigió a la oficina de Gates luego de recibir una mirada de piedad de él.

Rick se quedó mirándola irse y suspiró. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de estar más enamorado de ella? No… no había chance, pero lo mejor de todo era que ella también estaba enamorada de él. Y nada… absolutamente nada podía salir mal…

Kate se sintió algo observada mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Gates pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar que en realidad no tenía de qué preocuparse, que todo eran fantasías suyas…

-Aquí estoy, señor…- dijo Kate al entrar y Gates la miró por sobre sus lentes, sentada en su escritorio.

Cierre la puerta…- le dijo y volvió a bajar la vista.

-La escucho…

-Detective… la verdad no pensé que llegaría el día en que dijera esto pero… de verdad no sé cómo manejarlo…

-Dígame…- Kate sintió que los nervios le aflojaban las piernas, y por suerte estaba sentada.

-Usted y Castle…

-Sí…- dijo Kate esperando una explicación un poco más amplia.

-Siempre creí que lo que hicieran fuera del trabajo no tenía que importarme…

-¿Disculpe?

-Me refiero a que… somos adultos, detective… usted puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida fuera de la comisaría… pero el hecho de no ser cuidadosa…

-¿Cuidadosa? Señor… no entiendo nada…- dijo Kate, que algo entendía pero no sabía hasta que punto Gates tenía las cosas en claro.

-Mi hermana… la que vive en Boston, me llamó hoy por la mañana… me envió un archivo, preguntándome si el hombre de la foto era el señor Castle… ella es admiradora de su trabajo y sabe que él trabaja con nosotros…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate pero en realidad no entendía demasiado.

Gates la miró con algo de enojo y dio vuelta la pantalla de su notebook para que Kate pudiera ver la foto.

Kate sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. La foto era bastante borrosa pero se podía distinguir perfectamente que era él… y que al lado, enfundada en un hermoso vestido y sonriente, estaba ella.

El titular de la página rezaba "_¿Musa con beneficios?_" y Kate sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento…

-¿Y bien, detective?- dijo Gates y la miró con algo de fastidio.

-Bueno… señor… yo…- dijo Kate totalmente incapaz de pensar con claridad.

-Otra vez le aclaro… a mí no me importa lo que ocurra aufera… pero usted es conciente de las reglas de la policía de New York, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… sí… pero…

-A esto me refería con ser cuidadosa, detective…

-Señor…

-Hace mucho tiempo que sé que entre ustedes sucede algo… y si me mantuve al margen fue porque hasta ahora, ustedes habían mantenido la compostura y no nos habían arriesgado… pero las cosas cambiaron…

-Yo… entiendo…

-No, no entiende, detective… en el artículo se menciona el tórrido romance que ustedes estarían compartiendo y que estuvieron encerrados casi dos días en el hotel…

-Capitán…

-¿Dónde quedó su reputación en todo esto, Beckett?

Kate bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Era tarde para dar explicaciones, también para plantearse un motivo, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de encontrar una solución convincente…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate tragó saliva con dificultad, eran tantas las emociones encontradas…

-Señor… yo reconozco que eso se ve mal… pero no es así…

-Detective… ¿acaso no me entiende que el problema es lo que se ve?- dijo Gates algo fastidiada.

-Sí a usted le interesa, a mí me gustaría explicarle… pero le advierto que no se trata de la explicación que usted espera…- dijo Kate.

-Adelante…

-Usted sabe lo que me ocurrió hace unos meses…

-Imposible no saberlo…- dijo Gates y se cruzó de brazos, atenta.

-En uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, sufrí un atentado… estaba débil, triste… y cuando estaba en el suelo desangrándome… Castle me confesó sus sentimientos…

-Ya veo…

-Pero fui cobarde… inventé una amnesia post traumática… simplemente no podía hacerme cargo de eso…

-Detective…

-Señor… la única persona por la que yo estoy aquí frente a usted en este momento y no soy el expediente de un caso de asesinato inconcluso es Castle…

-Kate…

-Le ruego que me deje terminar…- dijo Kate alzando la mano para darle a entender que quería concluir la idea.

-Bien…

-Hace unas semanas, comencé a sentirme más y más cerca de él… y de pronto me di cuenta de que no había más que temor a perderlo, y eso era lo único que impedía que yo le diese una oportunidad… y no voy a perderlo, Capitán… por nada del mundo…

-Escuche, Kate…

-Creo que podrá hacerse una idea de lo que me importa lo que pueda estar diciéndose de mí en un foro de rumores del espectáculo…

-La entiendo…

-¿De verdad?- Kate estaba bastante molesta, casi no podía controlar las lágrimas.

-Estoy en una posición difícil…

-Déjeme quitarle el peso de encima, Capitán… le aseguro que si es necesario, mañana a primera hora tendrá mi renuncia sobre su escritorio…

-Beckett…

-Me imagino que sabrá que este trabajo fue mi vida durante mucho tiempo… pero ahora mi vida es Castle… y estoy dispuesta a dar un paso al costado si es necesario…

-¿Terminó?- dijo Gates y Kate asintió- bien… Kate… yo le agradezco su sinceridad y… lamento haberme expresado en forma tan dura con usted… pero comprenda mi posición…

-No hay nada que comprender, Capitán… yo ya le di mi explicación y le ofrecí la posible solución…

-Pero es que yo no quiero perder a uno de mis mejores investigadores… esa es la verdad…

-Señor… si por un momento usted piensa que yo terminaré mi relación con Castle por esto…- dijo y no pudo terminar, era demasiado doloroso.

-Yo… hablaré con el comisionado… pero le ruego que intente que las cosas no se salgan de control… mantenga a Castle a raya… haré lo que pueda…

-Gracias señor…- dijo Kate y se puso de pie, extrañamente, sintiéndose más distendida.

-Beckett…- dijo Gates cuando ella había llegado hasta la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Aunque no lo crea, yo me alegro de que usted esté mejor…- dijo y Kate asintió.

Cuando Kate salió de la oficina de Gates, Rick, que hablaba con Espo y Ryan, supo que algo le había sucedido.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó tratando de sonreír.

-No… no del todo…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Ryan

-Chicos… si no les molesta, preferiría ponerme a trabajar…

-¿No nos dirás nada?- insistió Espo.

-No es el momento, lo siento…- dijo Kate y buscó unas carpetas en su escritorio, quería concentrarse en el trabajo.

Ryan y Espo intercambiaron miradas y se alejaron. Rick se acercó a Kate y la miró.

-Castle… por favor…- dijo Kate intentando esquivar su mirada.

-¿Qué pasó?- insistió él.

-Hablemos después…

-Dime que pasó…- repitió Rick.

-Gates lo sabe…

-¿Qué sabe?

-Lo nuestro…- dijo algo exasperada.

-¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¿Se lo confirmaste?

-¿Qué podía hacer?

-Negárselo…

-Tenía una foto…- dijo entre dientes- nos sacaron una foto en Atlantic City…

-No puedo creerlo… ¿nos hizo seguir?

-La foto está en internet… le llegó por accidente…- dijo Kate- ahora… ¿podemos hablar de esto luego?

-Bien…- dijo él pensativo, mientras miraba hacia la oficina de Gates.

* * *

El día se hizo insoportablemente largo. Kate se mantuvo profesional, trabajando en su caso y Rick sintió que caminaba por las paredes, a su ansiedad de abrazarla y acariciarla, se le agregaba la necesidad de contenerla, de encontrar una solución a todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo…

-Escucha…- le dijo cuando subieron al ascensor, ella tenía la mirada perdida- si estás muy cansada, te acompañaré a casa y me iré…

-¿De qué hablas? Me muero por abrazarte…- dijo y lo miró con tristeza.

-Lo que tú quieras está bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

Levantó una mano y acarició con ternura su cara, como promesa de las caricias que vendrían luego y ella sonrió.

No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kate, que ella se dejó caer en sus brazos. Rick sintió su entrega, pero también que estaba extenuada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No podemos hacer nada…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo ya le ofrecí mi renuncia, Rick… si realmente quiere evitarse un problema, la aceptará…

-No, no Kate… tú no puedes dejar el trabajo…

-Puedo y lo haré si es necesario…

-No… por favor…

-Rick… todavía no está nada dicho… ella me advirtió que nos controláramos… y me dijo que intercedería para que nos aceptaran…

-Pero… ¿tanto alboroto por una foto en internet?

-Búscala… no es solo una foto… allí se lee que soy tu musa con privilegios…- dijo y suspiró.

-Lo siento…

-Gates cree que debo cuidar un poco más mi reputación… y la del departamento…

-Es entendible…

-Lo peor es que se supo que estuvimos el fin de semana y que no nos movimos casi en ningún momento del hotel…

-Bueno… a pesar de todo… creo que eso es cierto…- dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Siento que se haya complicado de esta forma…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con tristeza.

-Yo lo siento…- dijo y hundió su nariz en el cuello de Kate y la sintió suspirar- aunque… nadie dijo que esto sería fácil…- dijo deleitándose con su aroma y besándola con pasión.

-Solo nos queda esperar… veremos como sigue todo esto…

-Tendremos que armarnos de paciencia…- dijo él y la mordisqueó con suavidad.

-Honestamente, no me importa nada…- dijo Kate con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en las caricias de él.

-¿No?- preguntó él sin abandonar su tarea.

-Solo quiero estar contigo…- dijo ella y lo sintió tensarse.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le dijo separando su cara para mirarla.

-¿Se te ocurre que podría jugar con algo así?- le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Rick le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo vibrar cada una de sus fibras más íntimas y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- le dijo él alzando las cejas.

-¿Así sin más?- le dijo ella simulando no comprender su actitud.

-Acabas de decirme que solo quieres estar conmigo…- se excusó él.

-Bueno… pero un poco de romance no vendría mal…

-Detective Beckett… ¿acaso quieres que utilice tus esposas y te lleve a la fuerza?

Kate se apartó de él un momento y alzó su mano, las esposas pendiendo de su dedo índice.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?- le dijo él con los ojos centelleando de emoción.

-Me muero de ganas…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja seduciéndolo.

Rick inspiró hondo y sonrió cuando ella extendió los brazos hacia adelante y juntó ambas muñecas, lista para ser esposada…

* * *

**Bueno... veremos si Gates acepta la renuncia o logra interceder para que ambos se queden... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
